


Good Will Hunting

by maypoison



Series: Supernatural One Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shooting, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine being the one who teaches Castiel how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Will Hunting

Dean and Sam move to sit on the front of the Impala as you stand a small distance away next to Cas. You hear the tell-tale sound of beer bottles being opened, but try to ignore it, and concentrate on your task. You and Cas were stood facing a large, thick wooden pole that you thought must have once been a telephone line. Now, the wood was rotted and stood alone in the large field, not attached to any wires. It was the perfect thing for Cas to use as a target.

“You don’t need to hold it like that Cas, it’s not going to bite you …” You say to your companion, trying to hold back your laughter as the Angel holds the shotgun with just the barest of touches.

The Angel nods, before shifting his grip on the weapon. “I apologise.”

“Don’t, you’re ok. Usually this takes a while to get used to.” You pacify, before moving forward to alter Castiel’s grip on the large gun. “There, perfect.”

“You are a good teacher.” Castiel says suddenly, as you stand back to admire your student, and there perfect stance, and strong grip on the shotgun.

“Thanks! I’ll be honest with you though, the first time I did this, I dropped the gun.”

Castiel lowers the gun then, no longer trying to aim it towards the pole. Clearly, your comment had interested him. “You … dropped the weapon?”

“Yeah.” You answer, somewhat flippantly, still keeping an eye on the gun in your companions hand though. “Luckily it wasn’t loaded or anything.”

“Yeah, lucky for me!” A gruff voice calls from behind you, and you turn to look towards the two brothers.

Sam was smiling, but Dean looked annoyed.

“Oh get over it. I didn’t shoot you.” You call towards the eldest Winchester, making Sam’s smile grow even wider.

“Yeah, you just gave him a heart attack.” Sam retorts, and you laugh loudly at the wounded look on Dean’s face.

“Shut up Sammy.” Dean grumbles, before taking a long swig of his beer.

“Remind me again guys, why I am the one teaching Cas?” You call towards the two lounging hunters. “You two are hardly swamped with stuff to do right now.”

Dean smiles, and very purposely raises his beer to you, before taking another drink.

“You’re the most patient.” Sam responds, ignoring his elder brother’s antics.

“Why do I feel like there’s a story behind that comment …”

“Dean tried to teach me, but he got mad.” Castiel says suddenly from beside you, nodding towards the man.

“What did you do?” You question Dean, somewhat exasperatedly. No wonder Cas was looking at the gun like it was going to somehow shoot _him_.

“Me?!” Dean exclaims, glaring at his brother, before turning to nod towards the bemused Angel. “It was totally Cas’ fault! He …”

“Dean is not exactly the ‘patient-teacher’ type.” Sam interrupts, and you had to agree with that. After all, the hunter had been the one to teach you how to handle knifes. To this day, you still preferred guns.

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“I believe it may have been my fault. I was taking a very long time to grasp the concept of the gun …” Castiel murmurs from next to you, and you sigh, before turning back to Dean.

“So, you gave up?” You question the man, crossing your arms over your chest, and managing to nail the ‘teacher scolding a student’ face.

“No.” Dean replies immediately.

“Yes.” Sam says, at exactly the same time, causing you to laugh.

“Shut up Sammy …”

You shake your head at the two brothers, before turning back to face the rotting telephone pole, and the lesson you were supposed to be teaching.

“Ok Cas, now this is a shotgun, which means that you have less bullets, but these bullets are bigger and more …” You stop then, unable to really describe the way the gun worked. Begrudgingly, you turn back to the Winchesters. “What’s the word I’m looking for here guys?”

“Badass.” Dean replies with a smirk, and you roll your eyes.

Sam shakes his head, before calling loudly over towards you and Cas. “The shell explodes into smaller fragments, so they cover a larger surface area than a small bullet from a pistol or something.”

“Thanks Sam!” You call back, smiling, before turning back to Castiel. “So, more chance of hitting the bad guy, but less chance of making a kill shot. Unless, you get a good shot to the head.”

“I understand.” Cas replies, before looking back down towards the gun in his hands.

“You don’t have to worry much about aiming, but you do have to worry about how many bullets you have.” You move forward, placing Castiel’s hand back on the gun and trigger like they had been before, and alter the man’s stance. “If your near the bad guy, chances are, you’re gonna hit him with this. But, like I said, not really much chance of making a kill shot unless you’re really close.”

“I can get …”

“Don’t get really close.” You interrupt, moving a little way back so that Castiel had more space to move. “These guys are human Cas, but they are trained to take guns off people in combat. If they get close to you, they’ll just disarm you, and then …” You shrug, and Castiel nods, understanding what you were trying to say. “We don’t have time to try and teach you to be an amazing marksman with a pistol or a handgun, so this is what you have.”

Nodding down towards the gun, you invite Castiel to squeeze the trigger, and take his first shot.

The Angel takes a deep breath, which you think was probably unneeded, before shooting the shot gun.

The shot rings out, and when the smoke from around you clears, you notice that the wooden pole was completely whole, and untouched.

“Huh … you should have hit that …”

“Make him move back!” Dean calls, and you nod, before moving forward to physically move Castiel a few steps back.

“Keep the gun straight Cas. Shotguns have something called a kick, so make sure you keep your arms close to your chest, and don’t let the gun push your shoulder too far back …”

Castiel nods, before you move back once again, giving the man the chance to have another go. Sam and Dean remained completely silent, so you think they must be as interested as you were watching the Angel shoot.

Cas shoots the gun once again, but this time, you immediately know that the Angel had hit his target. Wood slinters from the pole, and you smile widely as the smoke clears.

“Nice shot.” You congratulate the Angel, before taking the gun to reload it once again.

Castiel cocks his head, as he looks towards the pole. “If that was a human, they would be in severe pain, but not dead …”

Suddenly, you stop loading the gun, and look up towards your companion. “Cas, this is self-defence. You don’t have your Angel blade, and you don’t have your Grace. You need to defend yourself.” Finishing up with the gun, you pass it back to the Angel with a small smile. “If anyone is in pain, I promise you, I’ll take care of it.”

Castiel looks down quickly, towards the small gun that was hosteled around your waist, before his gaze quickly moves back towards your face.

“Ok.” The Angel concedes, before turning back to the pole.

This time, the bullet sprays directly into the centre of the rotted wood, causing it to groan ominously …

“Boys!” You call behind yourself, hearing the casual chatter of the two Winchesters. “You may want to move!”

You grab Castiel by the arm, moving him out of the way of the falling wood, just as you hear Dean curse, and dive from the front of the Impala.

The pole lands on the ground with a crack, narrowly missing the car, and the two Hunters who had been sat there. As the dust and dirt clear you see Dean frantically moving around the front of the car, rubbing his hands over the Impala.

“She’s fine!” The man calls, sounding overjoyed that his precious ‘Baby’ hadn’t been injured. Suddenly he turns, and glares at Cas.

“I wouldn’t do that Dean!” You exclaim towards the man, before nodding to your Angelic companion. “Cas is a pretty great shot!”

Sam laughs loudly, as Dean begins to stalk forward and you curse, before moving to hide behind Cas. Dean was going to kill you, but you couldn’t stop laughing …


End file.
